A different kind of Normal
by Wellthat'slife
Summary: Basically had this idea after LOTTL. But could never write it down. Flaghain inspired me when I read drop Which is wonderfuls os read it! Ten and Martha  Rated T just in case


A different kind of normal 

The first day was easy. After all he had been there for most of it. When he had left she was greeted by the faces of her family. A few days ago this image seemed a dream, a way of escaping the world around her, but now it was reality she wasn't sure how much she liked it. She was of course extremely happy to see her family but it wasn't right, not without him.

The first night was weird. She found it almost impossible to sleep without the calming sounds of the TARDIS to soothe her. Of course she had slept outside the TARDIS but he had always been near her to keep her company and protect her from the nightmares. Now she was all alone and she didn't like it one bit. In the end she drifted off only to be woken up at 3 am by a horrible, terrible nightmare. Tears were streaming down her face and she was just about to shout for him when she remembered. She walked into her kitchen and mad herself a cup of coffee and eventually fell asleep hands wrapped around her mug.

The first morning was horrible. She awoke to find herself in the kitchen. She laughed and quickly rushed down the corridor wondering where they would go today. It was only when she got to her Living room that she realised he was gone and there would be no adventure today, or tomorrow for that matter. She broke into a laugh that soon turned into a cry. That day she spent in her room crying, remembering and regretting.

The first week was hard. The waking up everyday in her own bed, seeing the same view from her window, walking the same footsteps. She had decided to go back to work and had to face her colleagues and the questions they asked. "_Where did you go?" "You've got a new man haven't you?" "Have a lot of fun did you?" _In the end she told them that she had met a doctor who had taken her on a holiday. This was partly true at least. When she got home from her job (which she was lucky to still have) there was a tiny sticky note with a little ornate flower next to it reading

"A little present from the Titanic" 

She knew whom it was from. Well at least he hadn't forgotten about her she thought. But there was no "see you soon" or "call me" scribbled at the bottom, which worried her. "He's probably getting on with his life" she said aloud "Which I should be doing too," she added in her mind.

The first month was slow. Everyday seemed to drag. She couldn't remember how many times she had been tempted to ring him but she never did. She wanted to prove to her (and him) that she could live a normal life it was just a different kind of normal. He had never called again. "Forgotten already" she would think but she always knew that he hadn't and was waiting for her.

The first year never came. After six months her new old life stopped. She had found him one day TARDIS and all in her living room. She had just come in from a stressful day of work and found him sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in his hands. She just smiled at him and went into the kitchen, made herself one and sat down opposite him. The chatted for hours about how dull her life was, how weird his life was, how she had wanted to call him and how he had wanted to call her. It was gone midnight when he went to leave. She was about to hug him in her usual way but he pulled her in harder and held her longer than ever before. When he finally let her go she looked at the floor wondering way the hell he did that. She heard him clear his throat and she looked up and stared into his hazel eyes. And for once his eyes looked _human. _Not complex, not angry, human.

"Martha please come with me"

She looked into his eyes and knew that she could, would, never say no. So she simply looked into those fantastic eyes and smiled.

"Yes"

And with that she walked into the TARDIS.

Martha knew that her old different kind of normal had ended and a new one had just began, again.


End file.
